Multilayer pigments alternately coated with layers having high and low refractive index are known in the art. The optical effect of the pigments depends on the material of flakes, the material and thickness of respective layers, and the manufacturing methods for the pigments. Angle-dependent interference pigments exhibit two or more interference colors when observed from different viewing angles. For pigments having inorganic material flake that is coated with alternating layers of metal oxides and nonmetal oxides, due to the significant difference between the refractive indices of the metal oxides layers and the nonmetal oxide layers, there is a sudden change of refractive index at the interface between the layers with high refractive index and the layers with low refractive index, which likely causing disadvantages such as poor color saturation in the transitional region of the pigments and no significant color change in the color changing region, thus limiting the application of the pigments in cosmetics and automobile finish.